


Shanshu

by redeem147



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timing is everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shanshu

They had no idea where the others were. Cut off by the demon armies and mystic fog, they’d fought and hacked at whatever assorted limb they could find. Finally, morning dawned, and the harsh red sun beat down, dissipating the worst of the attacking forces.

Buffy wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. “I think that’s done it. I think we won.”

Angel held his hand over his heart. “I feel... different. I feel...”

Buffy caught him in her arms as he fell to the ground, the red stain spreading over his chest. “It’s beating,” he moaned in wonder. “My heart is beating.”

She pulled the arrow from him, horrified as she realized she had made the bleeding worse. “It wasn’t supposed to be like this.” She held two hands firmly over the wound. “Hold on, Angel. Hold on.” Tears streamed from her eyes.

His eyes started to glaze over as he looked past her. “Do you see her?” Joy bathed his face. “She’s beautiful.”

“Who? Who do you see?” He didn’t answer. His body lay heavy against her. His brief breathing had stopped. “Angel,” Buffy cried. “No. Oh, god no.”

He took her hand and looked down at his body. “That was unexpected.”

“Yeah, poor kid. She won’t understand. But she’ll be okay. The others will be with her soon.”

“I know.” Angel pulled her close. “You feel so good. Cordy, I didn’t think I’d ever...”

“Just shut up and kiss me, champ.” Their lips met, tenderly. She lay her head on his chest. “We’re walking the same road now.”


End file.
